


Green

by kwunkwun



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, child gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: Naoki and Gun take a walk on a rainy day.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Hiroshi Yoshimura's 1986 album 'Green'.

On a rainy day, when nothing happens, when time stands still, moisture drips from foliage like slow music and quiet roads turn into mirrors. Humidity has set into the fibres of his pale linen shirt since early morning, and his skin feels a little clammy.

He walks slightly ahead of the boy with the unruly chestnut hair, who is easily distracted by the sparrows that use the occasion to fish for worms from the damp and loosened dirt.

The puddles display fleeting reflections of bright rainboots before the images are violently dispersed by stomps.

“Can you hold my hand?”

Rogue sprays of muddy water land on the leg of his jeans, but he has grown accustomed to the fact that children are messy. He stands still, keeps his hand extended towards the boy, as if he is hoping that some of his tranquillity will rub off on him.

“Naoki-san, you still can’t cross the road by yourself?”

The cheeky smile that is sent his way matches the brilliant yellow of the boy’s vinyl raincoat. He squeezes the warm little hand that takes hold of his own, and smiles in return.

“My feet are too big so they get stuck on the white lines,” he explains.


End file.
